The fearless warriors first fight
by ZambieBrainsLover
Summary: This is the third chapter of my series, all the rest of the chapters will follow on from this story! Electrifyers fighting skills are shown, and Megatron is making plans to get her under his control.
1. Chapter 1

Six Decepticon drones transformed and landed infront of Bulkhead and Wheeljack, making them slam their brakes down. The two mechs transformed to bots then armed their weapons ready to fight. However the drones just stood there. For a while it was silent then one drone stepped forward.

"Megatron wishes you give us the beast willingly, or we shall take it with force" The drone ordered.

"Beast? What beast?" Bulkhead asked.

"The one inside the escape pod that crashed to Earth" The drone replied in a mocking tone, like the answer was obvious. Wheeljack lowered his weapons just slightly to think.

"Electrifyer? Why would they want her?" He asked Bulkhead.

"She is to be an alliance to the Decepticon cause, to destroy all filthy Autobots" The drone yelled.

"Well tuff luck Decepticons, she's Autobot now!" Bulkhead laughed, then he shot the drone in the spark. His lifeless shell fell to the ground as the other drones watched. As they were about to shoot back both the Autobot mechs shot them down. After all the cons were offline the mechs transformed and drove back to base, to warn Electrifyer that she is wanted by the leader of the Decepticons.

Back at base Bulkhead and Wheeljack spared no time telling the Autobots of the ordeal, and warning Electrifyer.

"He wants me to join the Decepticons? But the last time I heard anything about him was that he ordered the Predacons extinction" Electrifyer said.

"Maybe he changed his mind, I mean he has Predaking maybe now instead he wants the Predacons alive for his own army" Wheeljack suggested.

"That is an understandable explanation, espcially since he has been hunting for remains of all the Predacons" Ratchet added.

"Well you guys can relax, after years of been hunted by the Decepticons, I can say I have no plans of joining them any time soon" Electrifyer said reasuring the bots.

"That is good to hear, but as Megatrons army gets stronger, especially with them cloning Predacons, we shall need your help to defeat them Electrifyer" Optimus said.

"I shall do my best sir" Electrifyer spoke as she saluted.

"Well now you can show us your best, Optimus I'm reading traces of an energon signal, looks raw but I'm not sure if it is a Decepticon mining area" Ratchet said entering grid references into the ground bridge portal and opening it.

"Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee you three will take Electrifyer. I want you to go and scout from a distance on the area, report any information you get. Do not encounter the decepticons unless they fire first" Optimus ordered. The four bots nodded then walked through the ground bridge.

Once on the other side the bridge closed, and the walked to the edge of a nearby cliff where the peered down into a small cavern. Below were Decepticon drones using drills and cart to collect the raw energon that was hidden in the rock. Electrifyer knelt on the edge as Arcee called back to base to report the Decepticons.

"Wow, these cons sure look different to the others I've encountered" Electrifyer spoke allowed as she leaned in.

However as she leant forward she put pressure onto a weak patch of ground, making it collapse and fall taking her with it. Electrifyer and the rocks fell down into the cavern behind the Decepticons.

"Scrap" The four autobots said in unison.

The Decepticons turned and walked towards Electrifyer. She stood rubbing her helm and back. She looked at the cons and smiled.

"Well hey there friends" She waved jokingly.

"It's the beast grab her" One con ordered.

"Woah woah woah" Electrifyer yelled making the cons stop. "You don't want to touch me, I'll tell you that now"

The cons looked at eachother then back at Electrifyer and started to advamce again. Two of the drones jumped on her and grabbed an arm each.

"Gonna have to say I warned you" Electrifyer said, before she sent bolts of high voltage electricity from her spark into her arms, electricuting the two drones until they fell to the floor smoking. "Perhaps next time you should listen" Electrifyer smirked, then projected two swords from her back.

The rest of the Decepticon drones armed their guns at Electrifyer, but were distracted when the other three autobots jumped from the cliff, landing on three unsuspecting drones.

"Sorry didn't see you there" Bulkhead joked as he stepped off of his drone, picked him up and threw him into a group of 5 drones.

A battle ensued between the bots and cons. Electrifyer was slicing many in half before she jumped up into the air landing on a drones sholders, she dug one sword under his helm and popped it out jumping off as the headless drones body fell. The other three autobots shot, kicked and pumched holes into the drones until there was none left.

"Wow, havn't fought like that in years, I've got so much addrenaline left" Electrifyer said whilst strecthing her limbs.

"Well we should report this back to Prime" Arcee suggested.

"And when they open a ground bridge lets try and take as much energon as we can before con reinforcments come" Said Bulkhead. We all nodded as Arcee called back.

(On the Nemesis)

Little did the autobots know, one of the drones escaped from the back as all attention was focused on the fight. He flew back to the Decepticon warship, immedietly telling Megatron everything.

"It seems the Autobots have already started to use her to their advantage. I didn't know Optimus would be so interested in such a dangerous thing" Megatron thought aloud, then turned to Starscream and a few drones. "In any case we must get her under MY power, even if that means using force. The next time you see her I don't care how you do it just bring her to me"

(Autobot base)

"And then she said, 'Gonna have to say I warned you' and started to slice up the cons like they were human pinyatas" Bulkhead jumped around slashing his arms, a the three humans watched in Awe.

"What about you Bulkhead, I almost leaked from laughter when you squished that con saying 'Sorry didn't see you there', you were so casual about it too, hilarious" Electifyer laughed, along with the other autobots.

"Awesome, you've got to show me some of those cool moves, OK" Miko cheered to the Predacon femme.

"Well sure kiddo, I'd love to" Miko collapsed down with happieness.

"Will you hold still, I'm still trying to give you medical attention" Ratchet complained as he took scans of the femme.

"But Ratchet, I'm OK really, I didn't get hit once" The medic stopped and huffed.

"Well, I'm done now but next time just let me examine you and it wouldn't take so long" Ratchet then waltsed over to Bumblebee and started to do tests on him.

"I understand that it was an accident you fell, and I am pround you were all able to defeat the Decepticons and able to collect some Energon for us. However Megatron has some very sneaky Decepticons and may know that you are now getting into the fights Electrifyer, please all be careful the next encounter, and Electrifyer stay close. We can not have you falling into the Decepticons servos" Optimus said.

"Aye aye sir" Electrifyer smiled.

"So Electrifyer you have swords do you? I bet their not as good as mine though" Wheeljack boasted as he got out his two red handled swords, that had Cybertonian on the blade.

"Ha" Eletcifyer laughed as she pulled out her dark green handled swords that had a silver blade with curved edge, that had a light green line going straight through the middle of either sword.

"Perhaps we should test them out" Wheeljack suggested. The Predacon femme smirked, pushed up her mask and got into a fighting stance.

Wheeljack also armed with his mask up leapt towards the femme, bringing his swords down. Electrifyer used one of her swords to block his attack, used the second swords handle to hit him in the gut then pushed him back with her pede. Wheeljack stumbled back, regained his balance then again shot forward for the attack. He gain came down with his swords but this time Electrifyer used her swords to flip him making him land on his back on one of Ratchets scanners.

"Wheeljack, I needed that" Ratchet complained as he glared daggers at the battle ready mech and femme.

"Uh oh" Was all Wheeljack said before he grabbed Electrifyer and ran out of the base from an angry Ratchet.


	2. Chapter 2- Predaking vs Electrifyer

Wheeljack dragged Electrifyer outside, then a just a few miles from base.

"Why'd you drag me out here?" Electrifyer asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"So that we can have a proper spar without Ratchet complaining at us" Wheeljack explained.

"Ah nice idea" Applauded Electrifyer as she again pulled out her swords and got ready to fight. Wheeljack also preparing his stance, weapons in servos, smirked at the femme.

"I wont go easy on you" Wheeljack said.

"Makes no difference to my fighting what level you believe your at" Shrugged Electrifyer.

After a moment of silence the two bots ran towards each other, meeting in the middle with a crash of their swords. Neither intended to hurt the other, just have an innocent spar to show off their moves. There were a few cheap tricks thrown in, using the butt end of the sword to wind the opponent, sneaking behind to get a free kick, and even the few choice names hopefully going to put off the other bot. However both bots were determined to show their dominance, both wanted to be the better fighter, it was obvious by the determination and stubbornness shown deep in their optics. Getting tired from the constant battle that got nowhere, the two bots stopped a few feet apart. Not giving up Wheeljack ran towards the still Electrifyer. Not moving she just smirked, then just as he was close enough to strike, Electrifyer side stepped and used her tail to trip the wrecker. Upon tripping he landed on his chassis and huffed in defeat as Electrifyer lay a pede on his chest.

"Good fight" Was all she said before helping him up. As the two put away their swords a large bang was heard from their left. They turned to see a large black cloud of smoke rising from the distance.

"Call back up?" Electrifyer suggested.

"Nah, we should check it out first, no point calling the others if it's just nothing" Persuaded Wheeljack. The two bots started running and made their way towards the growing ash cloud.

As the two bots came over a hill they saw two cars, one was a red sports car with a dent in its right side, the other was a silver Mercedes smashed into a rock and on fire. Out of the Mercedes came a human male, panting and trying to get as far away from the car, that could easily blow up, as possible.

"See, just a little humans car crash" Wheeljack said, spinning and about to walk away. Electrifyer stopped and watched from afar.

"But shouldn't we help? I mean that car could explode and seriously hurt or kill the humans"

"No, Optimus said that we should not interact with humans unless it is absolutely necessary, or unless there are Decepticons" As the word 'Decepticons' fell from Wheeljacks mouth the red car transformed and angrily yelled at the running away human male.

"Stupid human, look what you have done to my paint job. I'm really going to enjoy squishing you" The red Decepticon started to advance on the now screaming human, but before he could grab it Electrifyer rugby tackled him to the ground and started to lay a few punches onto the surprised mech. Pausing Electrifyer turned to Wheeljack and shouted.

"Get the human away from here"

Wheeljack grabbed the human then transformed, landing the human in his passenger seat. He then drove away. As Electrifyer turned her attention back to the mech beneath her, she was kicked off. The Decepticon stood and examined himself. He walked over to the silver Mercedes and looked into the shine, noticing his battered face and chest he growled and turned back to the now standing femme.

"Stupid femme. LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

"What? I made you look better" Electrifyer insulted. The mech growled again, transformed his hand into a Buzzsaw and walked towards her mumbling.

"You will pay for this"

"I have payed, I had to look at you" Electrifyer realizing he cared for his looks, again insulted him. This made him run towards her and bring his Buzzsaw down.

Electrifyer flinched, bringing her right arm up to protect her, however the saw scratched deep into her arm. She hissed and kicked the mech in the chest, he stumbled backwards but before he could regain balance Electrifyer ran towards him and again kicked him, this time in the face. He was sent flying and knocked into the still on fire Mercedes. Electrifyer was about to pounce on him again, but was distracted when engines were heard coming over the same hill she came from. She turned and saw Wheeljack, Arcee and Bumblebee in their alt modes driving towards them. Then from behind was the sound of transformation, Electrifyer was quick enough to turn around, to see the red Decepticon driving away.

As the other three Autobots reached her they transformed.

"Wow look like you managed to take him on your own" Wheeljack said. Electrifyer smiled and nodded.

"So wheres the human?" She asked.

"Agent Fowler is talking to him" Arcee answered. Electrifyer gave a quizzical look so Arcee continued. "Another of out human companions, he deals with the mess we make basically" Electrifyer nodded and turned to the Mercedes that was crackling and about to blow.

"Er, just leaver that" Wheeljack said. The three bots transformed again, they started to drive away but soon stopped and reversed.

"Forgot you don't have a vehicle mode" Arcee said to Electrifyer.

"Um, not a car but I have my organic mode"

"Beep bop vrrr"

"Bee's right you need a vehicle mode to be able to hide among the humans" Arcee explained.

"Well you two go back, I'll help her find one" Wheeljack suggested. Arcee and Bee nodded before transforming and driving off, as Wheeljack and Electrifyer walked towards the city.

(On the nemesis)

A dented Knockout walked shamefully onto the nemesis. He kept saying to himself that he would not tell ANY BOT that he was scratched up by a femme. Though as he made his way to the med-bay he was stopped by Soundwave.

"What do you want?" Knockout asked crossing his arms. Soundwave took a picture of Knockout then showed it on his screen, as if asking what happened. "Er, nothing, it doesn't matter" Knockout stumbled then ran into the med-bay to patch himself up.

Not long after the encounter with Soundwave, Megatron entered to med-bay.

"Ah Lord Megatron. What brings you here?" Knockout asked with a shaking voice.

"Soundwave has informed me that you got in contact with a bot, while on one of you little drives" Knockout froze, quickly trying to think of which Autobot he should say attacked him. "Was it by any chance, a predacon?" A weird question, but as Knockout thought, the more he remembered the femmes image. A tail and ears seemed to appear in his memory banks. "Be honest doctor"

"Er, y-yes Lord Megatron it was" Megatron paused then without another word left the med-bay, and made his way towards Predakings room.

Upon getting to Predakings room Megatron entered, and as if expecting him Predaking started talking straight away.

"You seem to be having difficulty acquiring my warrior. She always was a tricky one to keep still"

"I am not having difficulty my drones are the ones to fail" Megatron spoke.

"That is wasting times, you want her quickly? Then let me out and I will find her myself"

(Back on Earth)

After acquiring a new alt mode of a Lamborghini Murcielago LP640, Electrifyer drove behind Wheeljack towards a supposed artifact destination. Ratchet had commed them, since they were not to far away the decided to drive there.

"So do you know the deal with the artifacts?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yes! You must remember I have been around Cybertron a lot longer than you, besides when trying to hide from everyone I found quite a lot of secrets"

"You wanna share those secrets?"

"Perhaps one day, but with Cybertron uninhabitable at the moment the are of no use"

The two stopped at the edge of their destination. They transformed. While looking around they spotted Bulkhead and Bumblebee. The wrecker and the Predacon walked over to the other autobots, still looking around, and on guard for the decepticons.

"So where's this artifact?" Wheeljack asked as he reached the other two bots.

"Well, not sure Jackie, Ratchet said it would be here" Answered Bulkhead.

Electrifyer, feeling suspicious, used her vision and ears to try and find any hiding cons. However instead she heard a very low beeping sound. By following the sound she walked a few feet forward and started to dig. Confused the mechs followed her. Looking over her shoulder they saw a small device in the ground.

"It's a trap" Yelled Bulkhead, stepping back and arming his weapons. The others shot back to also preparing for a fight. As if answering their request several drones dropped from the sky, surrounding the autobots. As they were about to launch into battle a familiar sound filled Electrifyers ears. The flapping of wings. She turned in time to see Predaking land behind her and transformed into a bot. The three mechs stepped back from the beast, but keeping distance from the drones. But Electrifyer stepped forward, towards her once before leader.

"Predaking? Your OK?"

"Warrior, what are doing? You cannot fight with these lowlife beings" Predaking gestured towards the autobots. "You are my soldier, now come you will fight under my commands and we shall finally bring back the Predacon name"

"But Predaking, you are under the influence of the Decepticons, the vile creatures that slaughtered many of our kind. You do not expect me to go with you to ones you told me to hide from"

"I do not expect anything from you. I demand that you obey my order"

"I'm sorry but your wrong, these are my friends and I will not betray them, especially when you want me to join the enemy, I can't not even for my own kind"

Predaking growled. "You will do as I say!" He transformed into beast mode, showing his dominace over the femme.

Electrifyer turned to the Autobots, take care of the drone then get back to base. This beasty is mine"

"But-" Started Wheeljack.

"But nothing, GO!"

The autobots nodded and started to battle the Decepticon drones. Leaving once they were gone.

Predaking smacked Electrifyer with his tail, before she could prepare for battle.

"Predaking don't do this, join me, we can destroy the Decepticons and rebuild the Predacon race with the Autobots"

Predaking shrieked in disagreement and threw a flame ball at her. Swiftly dodging the flame Electrifyer jumped to the left.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Electrifyer shouted, but inside she knew she had no choice. Predaking jumped for her and with his tail knocked her into the air. She landed next to him but a few feet away. "Fine" She growled "Have it your way".

With this the femme started to transform into her beast mode. He tail extended and her arrow end split to a four spiked fork. He body grew in size and spikes shot from her back. Her head formed to a tigers shape and her dental plates, separated, sharpening into points. She landed on all fours with her legs bulking up, and her claws sharpened to talon like spears. He optics turned to a dark green, and showed anger deep within them.

Now that the two beasts had transformed to their natural looks they started to circle each other. Predaking shrieked, but it was nothing compared to Electrifyers mighty roar that almost blew the dragon away. They stopped, facing each other the prepared their battle strategies. It was Predaking to first move as he stampeded his way over to Electrifyer. She started to sprint towards him also and they met in the middle with a clash. Electrifyer attacked first scratching Predaking face with her claws. He yelped and smacked Electrifyer into a nearby rock with his tail. As she regained her balance Predaking threw flames at her. After a few seconds Predaking stopped, but as the smoke cleared Electrifyer was still stood there bright shiny, and now very angry. She started to run towards the large dragon but a foot away she teleported, disappearing. Predaking looked around confused. Electrifyer then reappeared behind him. She then jumped onto the unsuspecting dragon's back and started to claw harshly at his plating, ripping it up, leaving scratches and drawing energon. Predaking yelped and thrashed around wildly. Predaking then started to fly up into the sky, then he flipped over and crashed to the ground on top of Electrifyer. He rolled off and looked at the femme, she got up too, leaking energon from her mouth she growled. She then spun and slapped Predaking with her tail, making a large gash. Predaking again started to build up his flames. Electrifyer started to limp away as he fired, but he just caught her back legs and aft. Electrifyer hissed at the hot burning and turned to face Predaking. Both were leaking neither giving up, but Electrifyer was a fearless beast, and she was going to win. She started to sprint towards Predaking, and leaped towards him, he smashed her into the ground holding her down on her back he was again about to fire. Electrifyer then started snarling and from her spark brought up a large ball of electricity, as Predaking opened his mouth to fire, Electrifyer shot the electricity ball into him. It exploded electrocuting him from the inside. He stood back stumbling and collapsed down. Electrifyer stood and prowled towards the downed dragon. She snarled and hissed. He was about to try and get up but Electrifyer grabbed Predaking's neck in her mouth and forced him down, whilst sinking her large teeth into his armor. After a while Predaking gave a whimper of defeat. Electrifyer transformed back into a bot, revealing dents, scratches and patches where energon leaked from her armor.

"You remember this. Remember I will never join the Decepticons, or betray the bots who took me in" Electrifyer then teleported, leaving Predaking to think and recover.

(Autobot base)

Electrifyer teleported just outside the Autobot base. She looked down at herself, and sighed. Then smirked as she healed herself, making her look like she was good as new. With a satisfied chuckle Electrifyer entered the base only to be suffocated by Ratchets medical examinations. This time she just let him find out for himself that she was fine.

Once Ratchet was finished Optimus walked over, with the other bots too, wanting to know the details. But no one wanted to know the details of the fight more than a small organic named Miko.

" So did you leave him as just a pile of scrap on the floor?" Miko asked.

"Er, well I just made it so he wouldn't bother me again. Sorry Miko I just don't think you should really know the details"

"What but I'm 15, I'm old enough to know"

"Maybe next time" Miko then pouted and crossed her arms.

"Ya sure your OK?" Wheeljack asked Electrifyer.

"Yeah I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me, come on I took down Predaking alone" Wheeljack chuckled.

"Yeah guess your right"

"Can you tell me now?" Miko asked, hopefully, with pleading eyes.


End file.
